Esto no puede ser verdad!
by USUKalltheway
Summary: -Es hora de que seamos realistas!-exclamó Arthur. Arthur y Alfred habían estado juntos desde hace varios años, y él finalmente explotó. Arthur rompe con Alfred y este empieza a darse cuenta de que no es feliz sin él a su lado. Traducción y adaptación. Tranquilos! No es depresivo, todo túnel oscuro tiene su luz al final. USUK.
1. Chapter 1

Haloha! Midori-sama al habla!

Esta es una historia originalmente de Soul Eater! Bueno, no los voy a interrumpir mas!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. La awesome historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _XxSoulNoteWritterxX_y todos lo derechos son para ella, yo solo lo traducí y adapte! Hahahah~

**Advertencias**: Nada~~ Creo que posible depresión XDD

* * *

-¡Es hora de que seamos realistas!- exclamó Arthur.

Arthur y Alfred habían estado juntos desde hace varios años, y él finalmente explotó.

-¿D-De qué estás hablando- Alfred le preguntó a su novio con nerviosismo.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Estoy harto de ser el segundo en tu vida!- El gritó de nuevo.

-¿S-Segundo?-

-¡Sí, en segundo lugar! ¡Gilbert siempre viene antes que yo! ¡Yo podía soportarlo, pero ya no puedo más!- Gritó Arthur.

Alfred finalmente entendió.

-A-Arthur, no hagas e-esto- dijo nerviosamente acercándose a él

Arthur retrocedió, mirándolo con desprecio.

-No me toques, terminamos-fue lo único que le dijo, saliendo de la casa que Alfred aún compartía con Toris.

Alfred se quedó sin habla, el hombre que amaba acaba de terminar con él, y no podía hacer nada, pues, no dudaría en hacerlo pedazos. Sabía que era su culpa, y él no quería perderlo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él dijo que todo terminó.

Alfred se dejó caer en el sofá y pensó en su tiempo con Arthur.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

-Alfred, ven aquí- lo llamó Arthur desde la banca.

Alfred se limpió el sudor de su rostro y le pasó el balón a Gilbert antes de acercase a Arthur

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Las manos de Arthur se apoyaron en su pecho desnudo, y con las yemas de sus dedos delineó su abdomen delicadamente, estremeciéndole.

-Veo que perdiste contra Gilbert- ronroneó Arthur en su oído.

Alfred siseó.-El juego no ha terminado-

Arthur se rió, besando sus labios suavemente.-Lo sé, lo vas a derrotar, ¿verdad?-

Alfred asintió con la cabeza capturó sus labios en un beso.-Por supuesto, ¡él no puede vencer a un Hero como yo!-

-¡Escuché eso!- Gilbert gritó atrás de Alfred.

Alfred dió la vuelta y corrió hacia la cancha.

* * *

_**Poco a poco... **_

-¿Por qué no regresamos a casa?- Arthur sugirió.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero está tan bien fuera!- Alfred exclamó, señalando el hermoso cielo nocturno.

-Lo sé, pero... hace demasiado frío- le dijo Arthur.

Alfred colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros de su novio.- ¿Mejor?-

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, entrelazando su mano con la de Alfred, cuando de repente vio a Gilbert. -¡Hey, Dude!-

Alfred soltó la mano de Arthur y corrió hacia su amigo, la chaqueta se cayó de sus hombros...

* * *

_**Su…**_

Arthur y Alfred estaban sentados en la sala de conferencias con las demás naciones, ignorando totalmente a Alemania.

-Hey, Alfred- una voz lo llamó.

-¿Qué?- Alfred respondió.

Ivan se paró de su lugar.- ¡Te reto, si crees que te crees tan fuerte!- exclamó.

Todos en la sala empezaron a cuchichear sobre la disputa entre ambas naciones.

-Alfred, me prometiste que no pelearías más- dijo Arthur haciendo un mohín.

Alfred parecía ignorarlo por completo, porque se puso de pie para mirar gritarle a Ivan.-¡Acepto!-

Arthur suspiró profundamente y vio con horror como Alfred peleaba con el ruso.

* * *

_**Agarre…**_

-Alfred, ¿podemos **please,** pasar esta noche solos tú y yo?- preguntó Arthur con un puchero, pues hace unas semanas que no pasan tiempo a solas.

Alfred sonrió.-A-Ah, seguro- vaciló.

-¿What?- Arthur le preguntó, irritado.

"B-Bueno, sólo iba a jugar con Gilbert así que...- corrigió lo dicho al ver como el gesto en la cara de Arthur-Q-Quiero decir, sí, voy a estar contigo, i promise- lo besó suavemente para demostrar que no estaba mintiendo.

Arthur sonrió brillantemente y le correspondió.

De repente, el teléfono de Alfred empezó a sonar, era Gilbert.

-Sí... ah... sí, está bien, voy a estar allí en unos minutos- dijo Alfred.

Arthur volvió a fruncir el seño.- ¿Te vas, Alfred?-

Alfred suspiró.–L-Lo siento, pero tenemos que entrenar- le dijo.

-Como sea-

Alfred se inclinó para darle un beso pero él se apartó.- No me sentía muy bien de todos modos.-

* * *

_**En él...**_

-Nos vemos mañana, Toris- dice Alfred mientras le tomaba la mano a Arthur, el cual estaba emocionado. Por fin iban a poder estar juntos.

-¡Esto va a ser genial!- Alfred dijo alegremente.

-Sí, siempre y cuando no te vayas con Gilbert- murmuró Arthur.

-No me iré, voy a estar contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, vas a estarlo- murmuró de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Arthur y Alfred entraron en la habitación. Alfred lo empujó sobre la cama y al instante juntaron sus labios, se sentía como si aquel beso fuera eterno.

-E-Extrañaba esto...- se quejó Arthur entre beso y beso.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de Arthur.

_Knock, knock._

Alfred y Arthur se congelaron.

-Eh, mann*, no sé si estás interesado, pero están pasando nuestro programa de luchas- Gilbert lo llamó a través de la puerta.

Alfred miró a Arthur con inocentes ojos de cachorro. Él gruñó mientras se acostaba. -¡Buenas noches!- le dijo, él lo tomó como una señal de que podría ir a ver el programa...

* * *

_**Desaparece...**_

-¡Me pregunto qué como sería poder volar!- Alfred gritó desde lo alto de el edificio donde arrendaban la sala de reuniones.

-¡Puesto que es imposible, terminarás dañándote, así que baja ahora mismo!-Arthur llamó a su novio.

Alfred hizo lo que le dijo.- ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?- Le preguntó sonriendo.

-Una película, sólo tú y yo- respondió el, casi con frialdad.

Alfred sonrió. -¡Increíble!-

Más tarde Arthur y Alfred se reunieron en el cine, todo el grupo ya estaba allí y les llamó más. Alfred se sentó entre Gilbert y Arthur.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- le susurro Arthur a Alfred.

-Oh, yo los invité- le dijo alegremente antes de pasar a hablar con Gilbert.

_**En la nada...**_

**-Fin Flashback -**

Alfred se paró del sofá. Se sorprendió al sentir lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Arthur tenía razón, aun así, Alfred se sentía horrible sin él. ¡Él no era nada sin Arthur! El americano se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta para alcanzar a Arthur limpiándose la cara.

* * *

Bueno~ Ojala les haya gustado~ Subire la continuación hoy mismo XDD

Usuk all the way!

Midori-sama se retira!~ o3o


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahahah~ Midori-sama al habla!**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. La awesome historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _XxSoulNoteWritterxX_y todos lo derechos son para ella, yo solo lo traducí y adapte! Hahahah~

**Advertencias:** Ninguna? Supongo que sangre y lagrimas, pero no se alarmen.

Bueno, les dejo la segunda y ultima parte~

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba temblando, ¿qué haría si perdía Arthur para siempre? No podía imaginarse una vida sin él a su lado.

* * *

**-Flash****b****ack-**

-¡Oye, que he decidido que tendré una novia!- Alfred le dijo a Gilbert, quien tenía una mirada sorprendida en su rostro.

-¿E-en serio?- respondió Gilbert, incapaz de evitar que sus palabras tropiecen.

Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro del autoproclamado _hero,_ al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza -¡Por supuesto! Un _hero_ como yo tiene que ser adorado, ¿qué mejor persona para hacer eso que una novia?- preguntó él con los ojos brillantes.

-B-Bueno, supongo- respondió Gilbert -¿A quién tienes en mente de todos modos?-

Sorprendentemente, la sonrisa Alfred solo se hizo mas grande -¡Arthur, por supuesto! -

Los ojos escarlata de Gilbert se abrieron- ¿A-Arthur?- repitió.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza -¡Sí! Él es perfecto, ¡es tan lindo como una chica!-

-P-pero él te odia- dijo Gilbert, tratando de no sonar como un idiota.

La sonrisa de Alfred se desvaneció, ahora se puso serio -Arthur y yo teníamos una estrecha relación, íntima y sincera, Gilbert. Crecí junto a él. Si yo tengo... s-sentimientos por él, es posible que él también pueda sentir lo mismo que yo-

Gilbert estaba boquiabierto, mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos a su amigo, este lado de Alfred en realidad lo estaba asustando, y la imagen de él y Arthur** junto****s** era casi enfermiza.

Alfred parecía ajeno a la mirada de Gilbert. Su cuerpo se volvió hacia la puerta -¡Voy a hacerlo ahora!- Sin un segundo de vacilación corrió. Gilbert, por el contrario, dudó antes de tropezar con sus pies y correr detrás de Alfred.

Encontraron a Arthur sentado en el parque del centro de Paris, lugar donde se llevo a cabo la última reunión de países. Su nariz estaba hundida en un libro. Gilbert comenzó a tirar del brazo de Alfred.

-V-vámonos... ya sabes cómo es cuando la gente interrumpe su lectura, ¡es un espectáculo nada _awesome_! -

Alfred se echó a reír -¡No tengo miedo de un libro viejo!- dijo para luego dirigir sus pies hacia la dirección de Arthur.

Gilbert tragó saliva mientras miraba. El americano se inclinó frente a Arthur y tomó el libro de entre sus manos. Antes de que el inglés pudiera gritar, se encontró atrapado, temeroso por la forma en que Alfred lo miraba y por la sonrisa en sus labios.

-_W__-what_?- Titubeó nervioso.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

_¡Muy directo!_ Pensó Gilbert.

Las mejillas de Arthur se pusieron de un adorable color carmesí, mientras asentía suavemente. Alfred sonrió, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la fina figura de Arthur, mientras este le correspondía el abrazo con más fuerza.

**-**** Fin ****FlashBack****-**

* * *

-¡No! ¡Eso fue hace tres años!- gritó Alfred.

Sus ojos ardían, ¿cómo iba a seguir? ¡Simplemente no podía! Él sabía que trató mal a Arthur, ¡él **sabía** eso! Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y poco a poco comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Se dio por vencido, no tenía sentido, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, demasiado para detener el dolor en su corazón.

-¡Arthur!- gritaba mientras corría, viendo la delgada figura que ahora aparecía en la distancia.

Arthur se volteo, le dirigió una mirada, y partió a correr. Los gritos de Alfred se hicieron más fuerte mientras se obligaba a sí mismo ir más y más rápido. Su pie golpeó un bordillo de la acera y se cayó, cayendo varios metros más lejos. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo la sangre manchando la acera, en ese momento se dio por vencido. Su puño golpeó el suelo una y otra vez, las lágrimas ya se mezclaban con su sangre.

-_I__-__I'm sorry! _...A-Arthur...no puedo h-hacer esto solo..._p-p__lease_... ¡Sólo regresa!- dijo arrastrando las palabras, junto con sus gritos. Él ya sabía que Arthur se había ido y no podía oír una palabra de lo que había dicho.

Alfred se hizo un ovillo, no se lo podía creer.

-¿A-Alfred? -

Su cabeza se levantó lentamente para ver Arthur. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a medida que cayeron las lágrimas, esto no puede ser real... Arthur se agachó junto a él, con los ojos brillantes.

-Y-yo oí lo que dijiste...- susurró, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

El americano no se movió, abrió la boca, inhalo profundamente, se negó a creer que esto era real...

-A-Alfred- gritó el inglés, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del contrario -_I'm sorry_!-

Alfred se tomó casi un minuto antes de regresar a sus sentidos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Arthur, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Aspiró profundamente, tratando de que su olor familiar llene sus pulmones; se negó a dejar ir a este chico otra vez.

-_ I__-__I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_- Arthur repetía una y otra vez.

-_P__lease_... ¡perdóname!- gritó Alfred.

Arthur se apartó para mirarlo -No puedo...no te perdono...-

Sonrió aun llorando –Y-yo no quiero volver a perderte... Nunca más lo-

Los labios de Arthur se conectaron con los suyos, impidiéndole continuar. Su cuerpo se fundió en un abrazo cuando sus brazos se deslizaron por su cintura. Una risa escapó de sus labios y lo besó profundamente. Sólo la idea de que lo pudo haber perdido lo estaba matando.

-Por favor, n-nunca me dejes ir- susurró el de cejas abundantes.

Él otro asintió con la cabeza –T-tu tampoco... me dejes comportarme c-como un idiota-

Arthur asintió suavemente, mientras más lágrimas caían. Ninguno de los dos eran conscientes de que estaban en el medio de la acera.

-Hey, como que tipo, ¿están bien?- la pareja levantó la mirada para ver el dueño de la voz, que resultó ser el polaco. Arthur se puso de pie, con su mano entrelazada fuertemente con la de Alfred.

-N-nunca hemos estado mejor...- respondió el anglosajón con sinceridad.

Polonia enarcó una ceja –Pero, como que, los dos están llorando y...están cubiertos de sangre-

Alfred se echó a reír, sin molestarse en secarse los ojos -Estamos bien, _dude_-

Feliks suspiró-Tipo, no los entiendo... -

Arthur se echó a reír y dio un paso hacia adelante, con su mano aun entrelazada con la de Alfred, y acarició el cabello del polaco -Me gusta tu estilo- le dijo, sonriendo.

Feliks se echó a reír –Me lo corte ayer por la noche-

Arthur sonrió -Se ve mucho mejor ahora- le dijo.

Sonrió de nuevo –Como que, nos vemos~-

La pareja asintió y Polonia comenzó a alejarse. Arthur y Alfred quedaron mano a mano.

-_I love you_, Alfred- le dijo Arthur, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

Alfred sonrió y le besó la frente-_ I love you too_, Arthur...

_Porque todo túnel oscuro tiene su luz al final..._

* * *

Bueno~ eso seria todo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, esta historia es adorable~

Bueno, dejen reviews~!

Usuk all the way!

Midori-sama se retira!


End file.
